Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fish handling device and more specifically it relates to a fish handling and weighing system for efficiently handling and weighing fish.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional fish handling devices are comprised of nets, fish grabbers with opposing jaws, fish vice grips, fish grippers, lip grippers or hooks. While conventional fish handling devices are suitable for getting a fish out of water, they are not as suitable for handling and weighing the fish.